Aldrich Killian (Earth-81648)
Aldrich Killian is a former Stark Industries employee who was discredited by Anthony Stark, and now holds a grudge against him. History Discredited Working in Stark Industries' FuturePharm division, Aldrich was working on a drug to help Military soldiers stay at peak condition for longer. However, Tony Stark discovered that he was in fact taking them himself, illegally. Tony fired him and sent a message to the top-ranking businesses in the industry. Aldrich was discredited globally, and failed to get back into the industry. Mandarin Wanting revenge on Tony Stark, Aldrich broke into the house of Maya Hansen and stole her notes on Extremis, her attempt at "the next Captain America". He took this stolen research to the terrorist organisation known as the Ten Rings. They funded his work on Extremis, and after several months he completed it. Injecting the nanobot "swarm" into his blood stream, he gained immense powers, with minor glitches (Such as occasionally overheating). When the current leader of the organisation died, Aldrich took the position, and built a plan to take out Tony Stark. Aldrich resurrected Maya Hansen, who had committed suicide several weeks after her notes were stolen, using Extremis and had her fix the (minor) glitches that caused him to occasionally lose control of his powers. She injected herself with Extremis when she saw the effect on him, and Killian was forced to watch as she exploded, and barely survived the block-wide destruction. He then began getting to work on his plan. He bribed the head of Mandarin Enterprises, Gene Khan, into being the terrorist identity "the Mandarin", because nobody would suspect him if the names were the same. Killian had Gene wear realistic masks to look different, and be "the face of terrorism", while Aldrich himself committed atrocious crimes using his Extremis powers. However, Tony Stark built an armour to stop the terrorist threat, forcing Killian to drop off the radar and retreat. Return to Power Through the use of Beyond Corporation, Aldrich once again gained funding for his continued Extremis research. He developed it to the point of being able to release intense amounts of heat on command, which he used to launch a number of attacks on government buildings. As fires raged across seven different states, Aldrich found himself in a place of being untouchable, as Tony Stark's repulsor technology was blamed, and he was put under house arrest. Aldrich, knowing there was nobody else to stop his plans, Aldrich continued with his attacks, eventually attempting an attack on the White House. What Killian didn't expect though, was that Tony's business partner, Don Blake, had recently completed work on an electricity-manipulating armour, and knew Tony couldn't have caused the damage. After causing an explosion near the White House, Killian was attacked by Don, who electrocuted him with enough volts to kill a human. However, Extremis saved his life, and instead he fell into a comatose state. Tony Stark personally imprisoned Aldrich in a cell designed to resist heat, and absorb kinetic energy, meaning all his powers would be rendered useless upon waking from his coma. Complete and Utter Carnage Aldrich was broken out by the Ten Rings, who had recently reformed. His comatose body, and the portable life support, was taken to an abandoned warehouse which they'd made their base. Days later, he awoke, and was informed of the current state of the organisation and terrorism as a whole. He learnt that his name had been tagged as "the Greatest Terrorist in US History", and he was considered a legend, albeit an evil one. Encouraged by this status, Aldrich put in place a plan to kidnap Tony Stark and have him injected with Extremis, until his body couldn't handle it, killing him. They kidnapped Maya Hansen and forced her to call Tony in for "a business opportunity". When Tony arrived at her office, Aldrich personally kidnapped the armour-less Stark, and chained him inside the warehouse. Given his greatest enemy in the palm of his hand, Killian was overjoyed, and prepared to kill "Iron Man". However, he was interupted by a S.H.I.E.L.D Squad, and Tony revealed he knew the plan all along, having been tipped off by Maya using texts. The S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers also brought Tony's Mark XVI armour, on demand. A fight between Killian and Iron Man raged across the city. Various "superheroes" offered to help out, but Tony ultimately turned them all down. After taking care of Killian's henchmen, the S.H.I.E.L.D team began to protect pedestrians from the fighting superhumans, which gave Aldrich the idea to attack the people. If he couldn't defeat Tony, he'd have him fail at protecting everyone. Tony tried stopping him, but three adults and a child were killed before Stark could get Killian away. He grabbed Aldrich by the arms and flew him into the countryside, where they had one last battle, before Killian was thrust into a metal fence, a metal pole smashing through his brain, and another through his stomach. To finally end Aldrich, Tony decided that he had to be killed, no mercy. As Killian's body healed, he began taunting Tony that he'd always come back stronger, before Stark said his final words to Aldrich, then put his hand over Killian's heart and began pulsing energy into his body. As the Extremis virus tried to absorb the energy and process it, Aldrich realised it was too much, and began screaming. As Iron Man retreated, Killian laughed, yelling after Tony, calling him "a fallen angel", before his body exploded in a vast expansion of energy. His legacy as "the Greatest Terrorist in US History" continued, and celebrations were held in the streets after news of Iron Man murdering him spread cross the country. Powers and Abilities Powers Extremis Virus: The nanobot "swarm", when injected into his bloodstream, clings to the cells of his body, travelling through arteries and veins to move throughout the body. It rewrites the DNA, causing a number of immense powers. *'Super agility:' The Extremis virus enhances musculature to become more powerful in its motion, granting the host super-enhanced agility. *'Exothermic reaction:' Hosts of the Extremis virus are able to consciously raise the temperature of parts of their bodies. The effect can be controlled to the extent that it might only scorch skin, or increased to the point where it can cause steel to turn into a molten state. *'Superhuman strength:' The Extremis virus enhances the muscular power of the host considerably. The extent appears to vary within marginal limits, but most have demonstrated the ability to hoist the weight of a human male effortlessly in one hand and hurl such a weight across a room. *'Tissue regeneration:' The Extremis virus imparts incredible restorative capabilities upon the host organism. Superficial wounds close over and heal completely in a matter of seconds, and severed limbs can take minutes to regrow Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Villains of Earth-81648 Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Extremis Category:Extremis (Earth-81648) Category:Technology Interface Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Divorced Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Earth-81648 Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Strength Category:Exothermic Reaction Category:Super Agility Category:Murderers Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased